gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Addams
Andrew Addams (Japanese: マーティン・ワナメーカー Hepburn: Mātin Wanamēkā) is an American former gay pornographic film actor most known for his role as the Channel 3 Action News reporter, Martin Wannamaker, in various films. He was born on May 19, 19?? in the United States. Andrew Addams' penis size is 18 cm (7 inches). Names Martin Wannamaker comes from Andrew's news reporter identity that he used in films such as Animus, Florida Erection, and, most notably, Playing with Fire 2. In Japanese, Andrew Addams is transcribed as Andoryū Adamusu (アンドリュー・アダムス). His real name is Andrew Rosen. History Andrew Addams began his gay porn career in 1992 in the film The Boys of Cellblock Q. Andrew has performed for Regiment Productions, All Worlds Video, Channel 69 Video, MSR Videos, Paladin Video, Red Devil Entertainment, U.S. Male Studios, South Beach Video, Buckshot Productions, Evolution Erotica, Oh Man! Studios, Thor Productions, Max Entertainment, Catalina Video for Dirty Little Secrets, El Dorado Entertainment, Titan Media, Tribal Pulse Productions, Pacific Sun Entertainment, Lucas Entertainment, Centaur Films, Arena Entertainment, and Gray Panther Studios. Andrew Addams retired from his gay porn career in 2009. His last film appearance was Packing Daddy. Role in Gachimuchi Martin Wannamaker is used as a regular news reporter that reports on events that transpire in fan videos or music videos. He is considered to also be a narrator. Martin Wannamaker Martin Wannamaker is Andrew Addams' news reporter name that he uses to report incidents in any film that include Martin Wannamaker. Playing with Fire 2 In Playing with Fire 2, Martin Wannamaker reports on the crimes committed by an unknown suspect referred to by the Semen Arsonist. The Semen Arsonist gets his name by leaving behind evidence of a gas tank covered in the suspect's semen. Quotes ''Playing with Fire 2'' First report "Good afternoon, this is Martin Wannamaker with a Channel 3 Action News break. It was announced today by the Los Angeles Fire Department in Arson Squad, that a string of recent fires have all been connected to what seems to be, a serial arsonist. The suspected arsonist is purposely leaving his signature of evidence, which consist of gasoline cans, gasoline soaked rags, lighters, and what seems to be rather baked sperm or semen covering the scorched cans. All fire departments are now on alert for the possibility of more fire started by this perpetrator. Now named the Semen Arsonist. This is Martin Wannamaker reporting live for Channel 3 Action News." Second report "This is Martin Wannamaker with late breaking news. We have just received a report of an apartment fire in the Hollywood area. Fire officials have not yet determined if it is indeed the work of the Semen Arsonist. Scores of firemen are arriving on the scene at this very moment scrambling to douse the flames and search for survivors. Also today, Arson officials have announced that they have analyzed the DNA from the sperm of the Semen Arsonist. They are hoping the results will help them dissolve their investigation. This is Martin Wannamaker at the Channel 3 Action News desk." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * According to the Thor Stephans' commentary on Playing with Fire 2, Andrew Rosen is also the editor of the adult film. * The footage of a fire that Martin Wannamaker covers over before the scene changes to the fire that Billy and his fireman were taking out in the first report and second report were real. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling